Wake up to Nothingness
by JustAnotherYaoiFan
Summary: This is utter rubbish. Read if you have nothing to do. Implied KakuHi, I may continue this story...
1. Chapter 1

A/N : I know I should be continuing with my other stories, but this just came in my head. Plot bunnies are hard to ignore y'know? This is crap. Utter rubbish...heck, I'm depressed, hence this shit. Ah... whatever. R&R if you even bother to read it.

Disclaimer : If I owned Naruto, the Akatsuki would never have died and Tobi would continue being an idiot.

* * *

'_Wake up, wake up…'_

Darkness was what greeted him, darkness, and nothing else. Where was he? "Why am I here?" Words, they were unspoken, unwritten, though he still heard it nonetheless. A voice, his voice, it wasn't there although it _was._

'_Wake up, stop dreaming. It's time to wake up…'_

Dreaming; was he really dreaming? So, then he was asleep? He tried to open his eyes, though nothing came to sight. "Where is this place?" He couldn't remember, couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't feel…there was nothing. It was like being effulged in murky water, without sight, trying desperately to get to shore. Without even knowing where he is, trying to reach a certain point, it was impossible; And impossible is nothing – Nothingness was all he could make up, thus making it impossible.

'_It's a nightmare, nothing but a horrible nightmare…'_

A cross, encrusted with gold and silver but sickly covered with crimson blood. Had he regained his sight? It seemed so unreal; so dream like. He was still dreaming?

'_Wake up…'_

Blood; it was still warm, still filled with that rare spark of humanity in this weird dimension of insanity. Had he really touched the blood on the cross? He didn't know, but the soothing warmth was coating itself around him. That feeling; it was so unreal, yet so familiar. Somehow he was reminded of someone, someone who had always been by his side, someone who had always cared for him… Though a name wasn't provided, and he was once again left wondering.

'_Terrible was the end of dawn. Crimson had the moon spawn. Unwanted was disappearance of his lawn.'_

"What? What the hell happened?" Riddles; he was bad at solving them. It made his head ache, and somehow that dull ache resonated in him, awakening his sense of touch. It hurt badly; he didn't care. _They _were trying to tell him something important, and he needed to know what it was.

'_Fought enemies…blood…died...'_

Who fought the enemies? Whose blood? Who died? Why wouldn't _it _speak in a complete sentence, damn it! But was it really sound he was hearing? Heck, was he even _hearing?_ No, he shouldn't be thinking about this right now. Riddle, he should solve the riddle.

'_Terrible was the end of dawn.'_

'_Fought enemies…'_

The fight; it was a terrible fight.

'_Crimson had the moon spawn.'_

'_Blood…'_

Blood covered the ground after the fight, under the light of the moon.

'_Unwanted was the disappearance of his lawn.'_

'_Died…'_

Someone died, and someone would be remorseful.

It still doesn't make sense to him. Names; he needed names.

'_Keith was a Sheppard who lost his sheep. Karen was the wolf which came as he sleep. Keeping his sorrow he buried it deep.'_

Now this doesn't make any sense at all. What had the death of a sheep have anything to do with him? Wait… _the death of a sheep… _So it was related to the death, but of whom? Hadn't he been asking this question for so long? Though…there were names in there, but he was sure he knew none of them. 'Keith' and 'Karen' were names; but what had 'Keeping' had to do with them?

'Keith', 'Karen', 'Keeping'; they all started with the letter 'K'. Was that it? It was the starting letter of the name of the person who died. K…

"No! He can't! It can't be!" – Screamed, it echoed in the oblivion, but seemingly not even said at all.

"It's all my fault…" It hurt, it hurt so badly that he thought he would faint. Alas, he didn't; and the pain slowly faded away. Replaced by something; and that something was nothing – There was no sight, no sound, no taste and no feelings. Nothing is impossible; and impossible is nothing.


	2. PLEASE READ THIS

Hey guys. To everyone that read my stuff and liked it, I will no longer be updating here, but on my site specially for publishing my stories.

.com/

You can find some of my old stories from here, and other new ones I did over the years. Be patient though, this is a new site I created 2 days ago.

I want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing my stories. Your support has gotten me to continue my passion for writing. I love you guys. 3 


End file.
